A customer can regularly review his financial statements, such as a credit card statement, for discrepancies and fraudulent charges. For each transaction, a financial statement can list the name of the other party to the transaction, such as a name of a merchant. Sometimes, a customer cannot recall a particular transaction because, for example, the name of the merchant is not recognizable. Therefore, information provided in the financial statement can be insufficient for a customer to recollect the details of the particular transaction. While most of the financial transactions are legitimate, an uncertainty may results in excessive querying of the customer support.